unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Idiotic Adventures
Ash's Idiotic Adventures is a spin-off of the Pokemon Anime that, after being scrapped by the actual anime makers, gained new life in the Unpokemon Channel. This show stars a well known idiot. It is unknown why the anime makers originally made this show, but Unpokemon Channel used it to show that Ash was one of the biggest idiots ever. Summary In this show, it stars Ash doing stuff that isn't related to Pesky Monsters, yet sometimes he uses his Pokemon for certain things which end up in disaster. The plots include things like using a Toaster to thinking that the sky is falling. Although this show is for kids bad stuff might be shown, like Ash swearing in the very first episode of the show. It was censored, though, but... WHAT THE HECK?!? I'm just confused... Well, it makes it more entertaining for the people who are above the age of twelve anyway. Episodes Season 1 #Ash uses a Toaster #Ash tries to go to Bed #Ash gets flushed down a Toilet #Ash gets cloned by Mistake #Ash's Clone eats the Pokedex and Dies #Ash mourns his Clone #Ash forgets who his Clone was #Ash tries to play the Wii #Ash tries to buy an 18+ game #Ash sues Nintendo #Ash and Co. Visit America #Ash Breaks Stuff Season 2 #Ash Runs Away #Ash goes to the Hospital #Ash goes to New York City #Revenge of the Toaster #Ash Ketchup vs. Ash #Ash's Antics #Ash steals a Donut #Ash encounters Team Rocket Season 3 #Ash tries to threaten Gary #Ash Ketchup Returns #Ash tries to play the Internet #Mario vs. Ash #Ash Gets a Job #Ash visits the Library #Career Day #Ash Forgets How to Tie His Shoe Season 4 #Ash and the exploding Grues #I Wonder What This Button Does... #The Wishing Well #Ash goes to Nowhere #Ash Returns #Ash's Holiday in Brooklyn #The Eclipse #PikaMurder Season 5 #Ash Meets King Grapey-Grape #Ash Goes To McDonald's #Ash Tries To Kill a Spearow With a Toothbrush #Ash Plays Nintendo 3DS #Ash Sends a Virus To Someone's Computer #Ash Meets Justin Bieber #Ash vs. Justin Bieber #Ash and Co. Visit Great Britain Season 6 # Ash uses a Sledgehammer # Ash Tries to Sing # Ash Makes a Musical # The Horrible Musical # Ash Tries to Multiply # Ash Tangles With A Snorlax # Ash Is Medicinal? # Ash Yells Too Much # Ash and his Dad Season 7 # Ash and Co. Visit Australia # Ash Tries to Enter the Rio 2016 Olympics # Ash and Co. Play The Crew # Pikachu Steals the Spotlight? # Cooking with Brock! # Mudkip.exe # Ash Visits the Appalachians # Ash and Co. Visit Orlando # The Spelling Bee # Ash and Co. Play Tom Clancy's The Division (POSTPONED UNTIL ??/??/15 6th March, 2016) Shorts #Ash sings the Pokemon ABC's #HAPPY NEW YEAR! Movie-Like Things # Ash Enters a Swearing Contest Reception This television spin-off series is positively received since many people see it as "What Ash deserves." Otherwise, how can you hate someone who gets into crazy, yet idiotic, misadventures? . Category: Shows